The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPatent NumberKind CodeIssue DatePatentee3,986,787A1976 Oct. 19Mouton4,717,831A1988 Jan. 5Kikuchi5,366,341A1994 Nov. 22Marino7,075,190B12006 Jul. 11Lomerson7,200,879B22007 Apr. 10Li7,378,750B22008 May 27Williams7,492,054B22009 Feb. 17Catlin7,999,444B22011 Aug. 16Sunaga8,002,974B22011 Aug. 23Noling8,080,893B22011 Dec. 20Lin8,102,071B22012 Jan. 24Catlin20140165712A12014 Jun. 19Zeng
This invention relates to forces of nature being transformed by rotary motion into energy that can be readily available for consumption. Much of the energy consumed by entities require hydrocarbon fossil fuel sources. Utilizing these fuels emit elements into the environment that have created an alert that requires the reduction of these fuel emissions. Accordingly, the nonrenewable nature of these fuels has guided industry and public opinion that the field of technology is to seek alternative sources. The search of prior art has revealed this activity in the field of technology.